Stargazing
by Lauriena
Summary: was too much too little knowlegde... Tyr and harper have to save the crew of the andromeda from a women who will stop at nothing to get harper's sister (OC, sort of marysueish) reformating of stuff
1. seeing stars

A/N- this is a reply to a challenge by Marissaat the slipstream board write a story in 30 min with following paragraph in it (the paragraph is the first of the fic I am not going to repeat it a 3rd time.) But me and the ss don't get along when it comes to posting so I am posting it here and well ya. Oh and it did that me 45min to write this but that is counting looking up the quotes  

Oh and side note I have a lot of tests coming up and I am gone for the next couple weekends so I could be slow in posting new stuff

(ok I edited this because A reading through I saw that I mentioned Rev and then he disappears, and B well there where some minor things that needed fixing.  Ok off to spend my weekend 'getting shot at' going to a civil war reenactment, 1st one *jumps up and down with excitement, landing on her hoop skirt and flipping it over her head*.)

**_~~~*~~~_**

**_If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will avoid a hundred days of sorrow._**

**_Tibetan proverb_**

**_~~~*~~~_**

Tyr picked Harper up off the floor, and flung him against the wall. He could hear the boy's ribs crack, and the small cry of pain but none of it mattered as he hefted the small human into the air. 

The engineer connected with a table, and slumped to the floor. His leg was on an odd angle, but it didn't stop him from finding some wellspring of strength to get to his feet, and slice at Tyr with a wicked looking knife. 

Growling from the pain of the cut, Tyr snapped the boy's wrist, while contemptuously batting away the weapon with his other hand. 

Throwing Harper down to the floor, he kicked and stomped the young human until he had almost beaten him into the Maru's deck. Picking him up once more, he slammed the small human up against the wall, and forced him to look into his enraged glare. 

"Now you will tell me NOW where you've hidden it, or I swear you will not live beyond this moment." Harper stared into Tyr's rage filled eyes. A thousand thoughts went through his head, like how could such a good day turn so bad.

_~~~*~~~_

_Trust_

_That funny five letter word people use to tell you they accept you_

_It's funny how hard it is to give trust_

_But how easy it is to take away_

_~~~*~~~___

**_Earlier that day_**

The sun shone down on the group of unlikely tourist. Harper looked up almost hugging the surf board in his hands. Beka glance over at him smiling. It was good to see him smile with everything that was going on. Looking a Tyr she saw Tyr. His expression pure niechzien no emotion of any kind betrayed only the look that he could sap you in half if he wanted. Rev stood to the outside of the group. Passersby where already staring and she knew it wouldn't belong before he headed back to the ship. Shore leave never ended well when Rev stayed down too long. Harper looked over the group "I'm off, met back with you guys in a bit." With those words Harper ran off to the shore, his inhaler bouncing up and down on his chest. With his free hand he tucked it into his shirt and continued running towards the freedom of the waves.

Beka smiled as she watched him run. She looked around the beach trying to figure out a good patch of land for tanning. Tyr just stood next to her like a body guard. She had lost sight of Rev; he must have wandered off while she watched Harper run to the beach. She lay down on the beach and was drifting off to sleep when a shadow was blocking her sun. Moving her hand to shade the sun she looked up into Dylan's face. His uniformed showed that he wasn't here for a day at the beach.

"Thought you said we had the day off from saving the universe."

"Something's come up; I need everyone back to the ship." Beka looked around the beach. Tyr was off in the distance wandering up and down the beach flirting with random women. Rev was still no where to be seen and Harper was out in the waves.

"Well good luck finding Rev and then pulling Harper away from those waves."

"Rev is back at the ship. Harper can stay, let him have his fun." His eyes showed that he still was dealing with the possible death that now hung over the engineers head, the reminder of his infestation hanging around his neck for the whole ship to see. Beka just nodded she still didn't know how to handle what was happening to Harper. He had been her friend for years and now it was not a quick fever that was taking him but the slow death of his worst nightmare. With that the two of them headed off to talk to Tyr and go back to the Maru.

~~~*~~~

"Authorization: Shut up and do what I tell you!" 

Beka

~~~*~~~

Tyr paced the ship. How could such a simple problem turn into such a disaster? The stupid girl had tricked them. The stupid human had charmed Beka and Dylan into letting her aboard. She had talked them into trusting her. And then she had locked them in the brig. Beka was so badly injured Tyr wondered if she would survive. Tyr couldn't even begin to think of Rev.  He never knew what to make of the 'peaceful magog' but when that girl shot him and then made Tyr chain him down.  Well that was an image he wish he could earse from his mind.  The only problem was they all kept playing over and over in his head.  All their faces, bloodly, buised and looking to him in the end to save them, in the end he had been the only one to get away.  And the burn in his shoulder was an all too clear reminder that he wasn't going to easily defeat that girl, all this for some information that we didn't even have. The comm beeped. What now? Tyr thought as he slammed his hand down on the button.

"Easy I could hear that down here and I don't want to have to rebuild the coms a second time." Harper's cheerful voice came in over the loud speakers. How could the boy be so peppy at a time like this? Tyr had just made it back to the Maru and launched it. If it hadn't been set to return to the planet… Tyr shook his head at his own stupidity. The boy had spent the day surfing while the rest of them had been fighting for their life and the Andromea.

"Harper, the ship has been taken over. Dylan, Beka and Rev have been injured and captured. The female holding the ship claims she won't release it till we give her all the stuff on the Krishna Project. Do you know anything about this?"

There was a long pause before Harper spoke again. "Tyr I think we may have a problem."

"Harper what is it? You need to tell me everything."

"I will big guy, but I think it's better in person."

"I'm on my way to pick you up now."

~~~*~~~

Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?

Love is everything its cracked up to be. 

That's why people are so cynical about it...it really is worth fighting for, 

being brave for, risking everthing for. 

And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, 

you risk even more.

--Erica Jong

~~~*~~

           Harper paced back and forth at the landing pad. He stopped and took a breath from his inhaler. How could he explain this? How could he explain that he had been so desperate for a cure that he had offered his own sister for a cure? Harper never meant to give Krishna to the traders. They would never get his sister. He had hidden her too well in a pile of false information on a free planet. It had taken the last of the money he had earned, well he didn't think about those days, about what he did to get the money to keep his sister safe.

It was a silly promise. They said they had a cure, he said he knew someone who understood the physics to build the advance slip tunnel. He never thought that they would believe him. He had the beginning computations that Krishna had done years before. She had left out the simple parts that she did in her head but Harper had never been able to figure out those parts. What could he do? How could he save the Andromea and his sister?

~~~*~~~

I'm fine the shaking is the side effect of the fear

Willow

The Zeppo: BtVS

~~~*~~~

"Ok Boy what do you know about the Krishna Project." The look on Tyr face told Harper this was no matter to joke about.

"It's the name of some information I promised some people"

"Where's the information Harper"

"Hidden"

"Then get it so we can get our ship back."

"I can't Tyr"

"Find a way"

"I won't"

"We need that information to get the ship back." Tyr's eyes 

"Tyr think, we can do this another way. We give them the information they have everything. Why would they give us back the Andromea? They'll just want more."

"All I want is that information and then I'll decide if we will give it to them."

"Tyr no one will ever get it." Harper continued backing up until he tripped over a chair on the floor.

Tyr picked Harper up off the floor, and flung him against the wall. He could hear the boy's ribs crack, and the small cry of pain but none of it mattered as he hefted the small human into the air. The engineer connected with a table, and slumped to the floor. His leg was on an odd angle, but it didn't stop him from finding some wellspring of strength to get to his feet, and slice at Tyr with a wicked looking knife. Growling from the pain of the cut, Tyr snapped the boy's wrist, while contemptuously batting away the weapon with his other hand. Throwing Harper down to the floor, he kicked and stomped the young human until he had almost beaten him into the Maru's deck. Picking him up once more, he slammed the small human up against the wall, and forced him to look into his enraged glare. 

"Now you will tell me NOW where you've hidden it, or I swear you will not live beyond this moment." Harper stared into Tyr's rage filled eyes. Harper looked into Tyr's eyes and tears welled up in his eyes. Not for the pain that was filling his every thought but for the fact that his sister was going to die because he was too much of a coward.

            "It's not an it Tyr, it's a human."

"What does this human know?"

"Too much and she has to stay hidden."

"Why, why is her life more important then Beka and Dylan's, Does her life matter more then the common wealth and all of Dylan's dreams? Does it matter more then the most powerful warship in the galaxy."

"To me."

"You're sick little man; you would give up all that for a girl."

"Not just a girl" Harper wheezed feeling himself start to blackout, "my sister." Tyr stared at him in horror as Harper went slack in his arms. Tyr gently placed him on the ground. What had he done?

_~~~*~~~_

_"If you judge people, you have no time to love them."_

_- Mother Theresa_

_~~~*~~~_


	2. dreams of the stars

A/N- I think you guys decide the question in my head on if to continue the story or not.  I'm a big fan of BA (before andromea) fics and it tends to be all I write so for it to be a Lauriena fic it had to have some (plus I kinda like characters to have a background).  We will get back to the andromea and maru shortly

Sidra- it's not just the summary, I really can't spell, so I have to warn you and everyone else.  I don't have a beta right now, unless someone wants to volunteer to become mine.

_~~~*~~~_

_It takes a lot of courage _

_to__ show your dream to someone else_

_~~~*~~~_

            The guard turned and continued his march around the camp, part of his nightly patrols of the ghetto.  He was bored and tired.  There were too many stupid Kluges that had to be guarded so they didn't step out of line.  Stupid kluges who tried kill the hands that fed them.  The guard yawed wondering what commander he had pissed off to get this assignment, or maybe it was the fact he was just a Beta, no better than the kluges in some commanders eyes.  Well there was no honor in this duty, so the niechzien continued his walk around the ghetto, not paying attention to occasional sapping twig or other noises he heard

            If he had been paying attention he would have seen to small figures run across the ghetto.  The two figures seemed to naturally slip in and out of the shadows.  They quickly disappeared from sight and one had to wonder if they were people or shadows, or maybe just sprits.  The figures stopped at the gate and the larger one held open as small hole as one crawled through.  Then the larger figure crawled through.  Once outside the little figure took the larger ones hand and they ran into the woods that surrounded the whole camp.

            "How much further Shay?"  The little figure, a girl, clearly out of breath from their run asked.

            "Don't talk till I say," the other figure, a boy, says in a harsh tone.  The girl looks down at the ground, her falling with disappointment.  The boy looks down at the girl ready to say something else but bites his lip.  The boy smiles for a moment and then scoops the girl up into his arms.  She starts to yell out from surprise but stops, the sound almost freezes in the air.  "Kris," he says in a warning tone but his face is covered with a smile as he shifts her to his hip and continues walking.  She just returns his smile and buries her head into his shoulder.  The boy looks down at her and smiles a little bigger before his face falls back down into the emotionless mask he normally wears, such an old expression to see on a thirteen year old.  Shifting his sister on his hip he continues his trek through the woods.  They continue on this way for a while the girl has fallen asleep and the boy pace has slowed down.  Then the woods clear.  Gently the boy sets down his sister.

            "We're here Kris" The girl rubs her eyes and yawns, still waking up from the short nap she took while he was carrying her.  Her eyes look around with wonder when she finally opens them.  All of her sleepiness has disappeared with excitement.

            "Shay, it's a playground, like mom use to tell stories about."   She wraps her small arms around Shay's knees before running off to explore.  The boy laughs something that only she can bring out of him these days.  They maybe almost 8 years apart but the last two Harper children need to stick together.  With a smile he sits down on a swing, if he remembers if the description his mom gave was right.  He leans back and sticks his legs out, trying to remember the actions that he had only heard about in stories.  He was just getting the hang of it and starting to swing higher when Kris plopped down in the swing next to him.  She kicked her legs out a few time making an effort to repeat her brother's motions.  "Shay, how you doing that?"

            "Lean back and swing your legs out as you go forward and then tuck in as you go back," Kris creased her brow and careful leaned back sticking her legs out.  She almost fell of the swing she was leaning so far back.  Shay put his legs down and stopped swinging.  "Here kid, just sit there and I'll push."  Shay pushed the little girl on the swing until she had gained some height.  "Now kick your legs out," Shay said as he pushed her forward with as much force as she could muster Kris kicked her legs out.  "No, just bring them out and back" A few more tries and Kris had finally gotten the hang of the swing.  As she swung higher in the air she leaned back looking up.

            "Shay, look"

            "I see you Kris"

            "No Shay, the stars" The boy looked up for a moment then back at his sister.

            "Their the same starts that we always see"

            "Yeah but now we're flying towards them."  She leaned back again in the swing staring up into the sky.  "I'm going be up there one day Shay.  Among the stars, out in space, and it's going to be great."  Kris continued swing and blabbed about her life among the stars.  Shay just stared at his sister.  She was too happy for him to point out reality, the reality that they would never be among the stars.  She already knew what the reality of her life was, but still could dream against.  The reality that was all Shay could see in his life right now, except when Kris showed him her dreams.  And sometime for a moment, he could dream with his five year old sister, till reality came back.  For right now though reality was starting to override the dreams.  If they stayed any longer it would be daylight and almost impossible to sneak back into camp.

            "Kris, we got to go."  The little girl frowned but stopped pumping and slowly came back to earth and down from her dreams of the stars.

            "Kay Shay."  She hopped down and started walking along side her brother.  Seeing her upset face Shay knelt down in front of her.

            "Hop on."  She hopped on her brothers back, her face filled with excitement for a piggy back ride back to camp.  Together they headed back into the woods and away from their playground dreams.

_~~~*~~~_

_I am so high_

_I can hear heaven_

_I am so high_

_I can hear Heaven_

_But heaven_

_Can't hear me_

_Hero-Spiderman_

_~~~*~~~_

            Splashing through puddles a fifteen year old boy hunts through the camps.  He doesn't seem to notice the blood running down his face or the cuts on his feet where he has run through piles of glass.  Panic fills his eyes, where could she be.  He turns a corner and stops dead.  There she is, his little sister sits there curled into a ball staring forward.  Her face is blank as she looks at nothing.  Seamus kneels beside her, "Kris, what happened."  It's a stupid statement he knew from the moment he saw her he knew what had happened.  Her clothes had been almost torn to pieces by those Niechzien basters, although Seamus knew it wasn't just the Niechziens who would do this to a young girl.  Kris just continued staring forward rocking back and forth.  "Come on, lets go home Kris."

            "I said no and they won't stop Shay."

            "It's ok Kris," Seamus started to wrap his arms around her but she batted them away.

            "Not ok, never ok, not ok, never ok..."  She chanted over and over.  She hugged her knees tighter continuing not to look at Seamus, or anything.  Her eyes just remained emotionless, staring straight forward.  Seamus paced back and forth down the alley to Kris's chanting, running his hand through his hair.  His sister, his little sister, how could this have happened to her.  He paused for a moment and slammed his hand into the chain link fence that surrounded the camp.  He hit it a few more times, until he heard the guards starting to move towards his position.  Seamus ran to the end of the alley where Kris was still curled up rocking to her little chant.

            "Come on, we're going home."  Again Seamus reached his arms out to pick Kris but she bated them away.  "You're safe now Kris," Kris looked up at him for a moment.  Seamus scooped her up it his arms.  Her blood covered his clothes and she winced in pain before she buried her head in his shoulder.  She started mumbling something into his shoulder.  It took him a moment to hear what she was saying, but when he did his face paled.  "No safe, never safe, no safe…"  He gulped and starting walking towards the shack that housed them and their parents

_~~~*~~~_

_Down on my knees again tonight_

_ Hoping this prayer turns out right_

_There's a [girl] who needs your help_

_I've done all that I can do myself_

_See last quote_

_~~~*~~~_

            "Shay calm down," Brennan said as he watched his cousin pace back and forth in front of his families hut.

            "How can you say that, you saw her, what they did to her."  Seamus stopped for a moment and pointed to the shack.  His hands and clothes were still covered with his sister's blood.  "I mean someone did that to her, some animal."

            "She'll recover."

            "How can you say that?"

            "Because everyday someone is attacked like that in this ghetto, if it isn't the Niechziens it's one of the gangs.  Almost everyone women in this ghetto has been… at least once."

            "Bren this isn't some women, this is Kris."

            "I know its Kris, and if someone who grew up here can dream of the stars, well…"

            "I don't know Bren.  You didn't see her.  You didn't hear her.  Damn it Bren, why her?  Why?"

            "It just happened."

            "Well it shouldn't have, I'm her big brother.  What good am I if I can't protect my own sister?  Why couldn't I have protected her?"  Seamus fell to the ground his legs no longer able to hold him as he collapse into a fit of crying. Brennan knelt beside his friend but he just batted him away.

_~~~*~~~_

_Can you hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can you see [her]?_

_Can you make [her] feel alright?_

_You can hear me_

_Let me take [her] place somehow_

_See [she's] not just anyone_

_[She's] my [sister]_

_His my son-Mark Shultz_

_[marks change lyrics]_

_~~~*~~~_


	3. lost among the stars

Thanks for the reviews, Everyone sorry I took so long, crawling in and out of characters heads is hard.  (I know I promised an update but I was out till 1 so I really thought bed was better, sorry) Raven I got you hint and I think I will incorporate it.

Disclaimer-(I think I forgot this in the last chapters) Andromea and all it's character don't belong to me.  But I will return them when I am done tearing their world to pieces (JK, sort of).  Krishna does belong to me along with Edward if he shows up (still deciding).

~~~*~~~

Echoes of slamming doors and careless words, are still ringing in my mind

I've taken my side and you've taken yours

We're both wrong and we're both right

Once again misunderstanding has turned us into enemies

Love and Learn –Steven Curtis Chapman

~~~*~~~

            Tyr sat on the edge of the bed across from Harper.  The boy's brow was drenched in sweat and creased.  His arm laid on his chest wrapped in a thick layer if bandages.  The boy hadn't even waked when Tyr set the arm.  It had been a clean break and should heal quickly.  His leg was propped up on a pillow.  Tyr walked up and injected another round on nanobots and painkiller into Harper's neck.  The boy winced as the hiss of the hypo signaled the introduction of chemicals into his system.  "Trance?"

            "Afraid not boy."

            "Oh it's you" The look of pure hate and venom in Harper's voice were enough to almost make Tyr wince.  As is he felt a knot forming in his gut, but he told himself it wasn't cause he cared for the mudfoot or even if he hated him.  They just had to work together to get the Andromea back.  It's survival and the survival of its crew was important to his survival.  So why did he find himself wondering how the crew was and if they were still alive and wanting to go back to them now even though it would be fatal decision.  Tyr looked over at Harper.  His head was buried into the pillow and was starting to close his eyes.  

"Stay awake boy." He ordered.

"What do you care?"  Tyr stood up and left the room, unable to look at the pure hatred in Harper's eyes anymore.  It was different then the original looks he gave Tyr when he came on board the Andromea.  Over time his looks of distrust and even hate had soften and turned to looks of friendship.  That was all gone now and Tyr only saw looks of pure detest He had lost his temper and now he had lost his friendship with Harper, he doubted if he would ever build back his relationship with him.  Tyr leaned up against the wall right outside of the door to the crew quarters.  He quietly listened to Harper's labored breathing, his choices where limited now, there was little he could do to help the crew without Harper.  But Tyr knew he had no right to make the boy decide between the crew and his family.

~~~*~~~

            Tyr leaned himself back in the pilots chair.  It had been such a long day since those few short hours at the beach.  Tyr sat in the chair; he had spent the past hour just staring into the space before him.  At some point in the past hour his hands had slipped out of the controls and autopilot had engaged.  The stars continued to past by as the maru flew aimlessly through space.  Somehow thought in the expanse of space Tyr couldn't get the faces out of his head.  The look of sadness and understanding in Rev eyes when Tyr had chained him to the wall even with his arm visibly broken.  Tyr could only imagine the pain it had caused him.  There was the look on Beka face when Tyr had broken free and was to run out of the bridge.  It was a look of hope and also that look of disappointment because while he was free, she was not.  And then the most haunting face of all, Harper's as he woke up and just glared at him.  Tyr just stared at the stars wondering what he needed to do next.

            The com next to him beep, it was coming from the crew quarters and the only other person on board.  Tyr heard nothing on the other end of the channel so he got up and walked quickly toward the back of the ship.  He would not run for a mudfoot he thought to himself as he speed up his pace wondering what was wrong with Harper and why he had been silent on the other end of the comms.  He slowed his pace as he entered the crew room.  Harper was sitting in the bottom bunk as he had been earlier.  He looked up at Tyr and swallowed, I told you I would tell you about Krishna but first what happened to everyone on andromea?

~~~*~~~

So let the bells of freedom ring

Let the dogs of war run wild

From out the age of darkness brings

The birth of freedom's child

Freedom's Child- Civil War (the musical)

~~*~~

Sorry its short there will be more soon I promise, no for real this time.


	4. tales among the stars

My apologies to the crew of the andromea and maru… I am a little pissed right now and they are the only victims nearby.

_~~~*~~~_

_In the velvet darkness_

_Of the darkest night_

_Burning bright_

_There's a guiding star_

_No matter what_

_Or who you are_

_There's a light_

_There's a Light –Rocky Horror Picture Show_

_~~~*~~~_

            Harper looked up at Tyr and swallowed, "I told you I would tell you about Krishna but first what happened to everyone on andromea?"  

For the first time since he met Tyr Harper swore he had caught Tyr off guard.  It was only a moment before Tyr regained his composer and sat down in a chair that was already next to the bed Harper was sitting in.  Harper stared at the chair for a moment wondering how it had gotten there.  Through the spider webs that filled his head he was able to remember Tyr sitting on it when he woke up.  So that uber have some feels about beating the tar out of him.  Probably mad Harper had passed out before he could find out about Kris.  Harper tried to keep his head clear as Tyr opened his mouth, pausing for a moment he finally began telling his tale…

_"We had been on the planet for about an hour when Dylan came and got me and Beka, some helpless planet told us in an emergency hail that they where under attack.  Dylan decide that he needed to be the hero and risk the andromea and her crew against some unknown enemy just for some pointless planet"  _

Just like earth Harper thought to himself but the uber would never understand.  He just fought for himself and his lost pride, more of a lost cause then any planet, even earth.  Harper had to draw himself out of his head again and back to what Tyr was rambling about.

_"We headed out; Dylan was convinced it wouldn't take long.  But it was a trick, which he walked into with his blind righteousness.  We where boarded in a matter of minutes.  The ships defenses where taken out with the first shot.  The enemy knew us, but we still don't know them.  A dangerous position to be in," Tyr paused for a moment but quickly saw that Harper wasn't going to accept the short story__.  "We were boarded by one female.  Those women took out Dylan and Beka in command.  After she wounded both of them she had Dylan carry Beka to the brig and lock themselves in, she then overrode all the locking codes.  She knew the whole ship.  She caught Rev and injured him in the arm and chained him to a wall in the brig. She shot me in the arm and temporarily over powered me.  I managed to escape but she is a worthy opponent and it is unlikely to happen again in another conflict.  She knew every weakness of the crew and used it to her advantage, we need to regroup and reform."  Harper stared into Tyr cold eyes for a moment._

"So what now Tyr?"

"We find what she wants and don't give it to her."

"But I thought…"

"Family is one of the strongest things there is Harper, but we still need to make her think we were giving in, but she should know Tyr Anasazi never gives in."  

Harper didn't know whether to smile at Tyr statement or be offended at the shear ignorance.  But his friends and sister where at stake, and he learned along time ago that you have to befriend your worst enemies to kill the more threatening enemy.  Life is tough get a helmet, which he could have used yesterday.  Or was it still today?  Harper turned and saw Tyr intently staring at him.  In was a strange look Harper knew Tyr wanted him to tell him about Kris but he didn't seem to know what to say.  Congrats Harper you tongue tied the Niechzien.  With that Harper took a deep breath, he wasn't sure where to start.  How could he explain Kris?  He opened his mouth and the words just started to flow out.

"Krishna, Kris, is my sister.  Eight years younger but just as smart.  She used to love the stars, just wanted to fly among them.  That was her dream to escape to the stars, not a ship or another planet just to be out among the stars.  She was such a dreamer.  But two weeks after her eight birthday she was… attacked.  I found her and brought her back to my parent's house but…"  

Harper paused for a moment.  This wasn't what Tyr needed to hear but Harper needed to tell the story.  Even as he tried to stay detached the emotion were flooding back on him and it was all he could do to keep them at bay.  But no words could tell of what he saw that day.  

"After that she never left the house, for a long long time.  She would sit on the floor and draw things in the dirt.  It looked like just chicken scratch to my parents.  They tried getting her outside, getting her to go look at the stars again but she said there was no point in looking at the stars.  She just made letters and numbers in the floor with a stick.  

About a month later I was talking to her as she sat there like always and I saw that it wasn't just gibberish on the floor.  It was formulas and plans, she took the information I had for building weapons and finished them…. Not only that but she took them to the next stage.  I started trying to find other things for her to figure out, and slowly she seemed to be coming back.  We spent our days sitting on the floor of the hut with her drawing out anything I could find and silently explaining them to me with nods and frowns.  

I don't remember for how long we lived like that, but I do remember the first smile I saw on her face.  It wasn't the old one that used to light up the whole camp but it was something.  She never really got the old smile back, but it was amazing to see anyone smile in the camps.  

But then I decide to make some money, I mean education is rare in the camps.  Most people have enough basic reading to write their names if they are lucky.  I sold the equations Kris had made to a simple gun.  The guy ask for some more stuff and well money is rare so I got him so more of Kris's work.  Each week we would trade goods for Kris's work.  Looking back I can see how stupid I was but I didn't think about it.  It was money and we needed it.  My parents never asked where it came from.  I was sixteen and in the camps that is close enough to adulthood.  

I thought I was being so smart, good Seamus providing for his poor sister and getting extra money for his parents.  Until the Nietzscheans came hunting for the smart kluge who was making the plans.  They killed my parents while me and Kris escaped.  Brennan hid us in his hut for two weeks, for two weeks we laid in a hole in the bottom of Brennan hut with a wool blanket over us.   It was the middle of the summer but we didn't dare breathe too loudly but less come out because it was hot.  We stayed with Brennan for a month, we had no other choices, all we had was the few things Brennan managed to get out of my families hut before the looters hit.  

I had some money from the last plans that I had sold.  It was just enough to bribe a guard to look the other way while me and Kris got on board a freighter headed out.  I didn't care where at the time.  We hid in a half empty crate in the cargo hold.  It was cramp but hiding in Brennan's hut had taken away any fat we had left on us.  I don't know how long it was into the flight that Kris got sick.  She was barely ten at the time and we had been on the run for a month.  It got so bad that I finally stuck out one night to get some food, water, anything that might help her get better.  It was stupid but I couldn't watch her died.  They caught me and did what all people do with stowaways, beat me with in an inch of my life.  For some odd reason they didn't throw me out an airlock, maybe they still had a bit of a heart.  

One of the guys must have had a daughter, all I know is there was a girl, Bailey, on the ship she was about Kris's age.  Bailey was the one who took care of me after her father and co. had their fun.  I didn't know what else to do so I told her about Kris.  Bailey managed to get Kris food or something, somehow though she kept both of us alive till the end of the flight.  When we got to the drift they gave me one final beating and left me on the streets.  Bailey managed to get Kris off the ship, the two of us started a new life on the drift, I was able to get Kris to a safe place, and she has stayed there ever since."

"How do you know?"

"Look in the records, Harper mail.  The letters to and from Brianna, Krishna Brianna Harper.  Got the last one from her a few weeks ago, they come in through the maru mail, so andromea has never seen them.  I still need to keep her safe.

Tyr slowly got up and wandered over to the nearest consul, turning his back to Harper so he wouldn't see the emotions running across the Nietzscheans face, he could feel the tears forming but he would never let them fall.  

He thought of his own child and how he never spoke of him and how the pain silently grew from that.  He couldn't imagine the pain that Harper had carried with him for the past years and the fear that had made him carry the secret for so many years.

~~~*~~~

When you set aside you childhood heroes

And you dreams are lost upon a self

You're at the age of not believing

And worst of all you doubt yourself

Age of not believing –Bed knobs and Broomsticks

~~~*~~~

odd fact for your reading pleasure

Brianna-Irish, possibly meaning sorrow

http://www.hylit.com/info/Names/IrishGIRLSnames.html

~~~*~~~


	5. meeting the dreamer?

/N- Sorry midterms really suck, midterms two weeks after major anatomy test really suck… ok excuses are done sorry for the lack of updates.

_~~~*~~~_

_Bridges burn easily_

_but__ never forgot when the fire fades you still have the foundation of the former bridge left_

_it__ just takes some effort to get the bridge built again_

_-Rev in another fic_

_~~~*~~~_

            Tyr leaned back in the pilot's chair of the maru.  The trip here had been uneventful for once.  No ships chasing them, no aliens trying to abduct Harper, no universal cops on their tail for unpaid docking tickets.  This had been the most uneventful flight Tyr had taken since he had joined the Andromea crew.  He looked at the planet before him.  Now all he had to do was find Harper's sister who hated Nietzscheans.  Then he had to convince her to come on board with him and reunite with her brother that she hadn't seen in person for 5 years.  Trust him and his plan even after she saw Harper and what Tyr had done to him.  Every plan had a few kinks in it.  This one was good for a Dylan plan, somehow though those plans only magically worked out for Dylan.  Tyr sat back in the chair thinking for a moment before he headed off this insane plan.  Why not, worst plans had worked before.  With that he headed toward the crew quarters.

            "We there?"  Harper asked his voice heavy with sleep and painkillers.

            "Yes little man."

            "Good luck finding Kris, here this may help, look under the pillow in the top bunk."  Tyr put his hand under the pillow and felt several papers and then something fury under his hand.  He pulled out the furry object and was greeted by a teddy bear that may have been white at some point.  Its deep eyes looked back at Tyr with almost a sad expression.  The bear wore a faded red vest closed by one button.  "A hand me down from my older sister, it was mine, I forgot to give it to Kris when I left her… but she will know it."       Tyr looked at the bear unsure what to do with it, "Beka has some bags in Rafe's old room, wouldn't want to damage your image by having you be seen with a teddy bear."
    
                   Tyr cleared his throat wondering if that was an insult or just a suggestion.  "Thanks boy,"  with that Tyr turned and quietly walked away wondering what he could do to save this relationship.  If it could be saved, his only hope lay in this plan working and working well.  Any mistakes and he knew his friendship with Harper would be gone forever.
    
    _ ~~~*~~~_
    
    _Never let being a girl be an excuse for anything!!!_
    
    _~~~*~~~_
    
                   Tyr stood at the edge of the Maru's dock observing all the people walking by. With a sigh he headed out. The chapel that Harper had left Kris at was easy to find. How sure was the boy that his sister had remained here for 5 years? How would he even now this girl? The questions continued in his head as he was met by a small girl in a black jumper with a white blouse, her hair was covered with a white covering. "May I help you sir."
    
    "I am looking for Krishna Harper."
    
    "I have never heard of her."
    
                   "I was told that she was brought here five years ago."
    
                   "I will get Mother Ester to talk to you, maybe she knows of this 
    
    Krishna," the girl curtsy and left Tyr in the entrance to the chapel. He looked around at this place dedicated to the worship of a pretty much dead religion. Why did people still worship a God that was dead from a planet that was destroyed?
    
                   "Why are you looking for her?" Tyr turned to see the voice that was talking to her. He saw on one but again he heard the voice. "Why do you want Kris?" Tyr was still unsure where the voice was coming from; he slowing reached into his bag and pulled out the teddy bear that 
    
    Harper had given him. 
    
                   Suddenly he felt a stab of white hot pain across his back. He whirled around to see the tail end of a red cape he reached out and grabbed it but a strong kick to his middle made him drop it. One more kick to the groin sent him to the floor. He looked up at his attacker.  All the person's features where covered by a wine cape to just below their knees. All Tyr could see the person's boots and a shadow of a face inside the hood. The figure reached into their boots and pulled a wicked looking knife. "Now tell me, why do you have Edward?"
    
                   "I was told to give it to Kris."
    
                   "Who gave it to you?"
    
                   "Her brother"
    
                   "Her brother?"
    
                   "Seamus Harper, annoying little engineer, drinks too much sparky."
    
                   "Where is he?"
    
                   "On our ship."
    
                   "Get up, show him to me." Tyr slowly got to his feet and felt the tip of the knife against his back. Slowly he made his way back to the Maru, wondering who this cloak figure was and if he should try and lose them or wait for them to gain some trust in him and lead him to Krishna.  Anytime he slowed his pace he felt the blade poke a little harder encouraging him on. He got to the door of the Maru. He hit the codes for the airlock and then spun around grabbing the knife and knocking it out of the person's hands. He grabbed both of his hands and pined them bind their back.
    
                   "Ow, let go." Tyr dropped the hands for a moment, the person was a girl. The hood came down and he was greeted by a teenager with dishwater blonde hair up in cornrow braids going back to a central braid. Her thin tan face grew into a smile as she picked up the fallen knife, "Works every time, now are you going to show me my brother or am I going to have to gut you are then search the ship for him myself."
    
                   Tyr put up his hands in surrender, fighting with Kris wasn't going to bring her over to his side. "He's this way, but you don't need the knife."
    
                   "Like I am going to believe that coming from an uber. Now show 
    
    me my brother. And I already have shown you what this mudfoot girl can do; don't make me show you more." Tyr led her into the crew quarters and stood back at the door. Harper was lying in the bed his eyes closed; the boy could sleep through anything. Tyr saw Kris taking in the bandages, "What happened?"
    
                   Holding up his own bandaged hand with the cut from his and Harper's fight, "It's a long story and I think its best that Harper tells you."  With that Tyr left the room not wanting to see the girl's anger unleashed when she found out it was him who had injured Harper.
    
    _~~~*~~~_
    
    _It's only a flesh wound_
    
    _~~~*~~~_
    
                   Kris looked over the sleeping form of her brother. He had filled out a little since he had left her on the planet. That had been five years ago though. He was still the same size but where ever he had landed must have been halfway decent, he didn't have the stick thin, sunken eye look like they both had growing up. The hair was a laugh though, spiked all over the place, so the opposite of Harper who was never very good in a street fight, he always got out with very little damage, but he never wanted to hurt the other person. No Shay had always had a soft heart hidden underneath it all, sometimes Kris wondered if she was the only person he let see it. She went to tuck a hair out of his eyes. Shay stirred and woke up.
    
                   "Hey look who's finally awake."
    
                   "Kris?"
    
                   "Yeah it's me Shay, what happened?"
    
                   "It's a long story."
    
                   "Well it would be shorter if you started telling it to me instead of saying it's a long story." Shay smiled and started talking about the Andromeda, a ship that he had found and now was the engineer of. His face lit up when he talked about her and all the adventures he had aboard it. He had kept Kris from going after Tyr when he told her about the fight, but in the end she was still steaming. Harper was trying to convince her that he was a halfway good guy when he let out a yawn. Kris looked into Harper's eyes, "come on now rest. You don't need to worry about me anymore."
    
                   "Kris, big brothers, are supposed to worry and take care of their sisters. It's written in the big brother handbook, right after nuggies and raspberries."
    
                   "Come on rest for a while, or do I need to tuck you in and tell you a bedtime story."
    
                   "Ohhh Ohh story time, tell me the one about the three Nietzscheans, or Little Red Dirt Bike and the chick that rides it."
    
    Kris bit her lip trying not to laugh, but give the man what he was asking for. "How about I do tell you a story, my favorite"
    
    _               Once upon a time, a long time ago there lived a young girl with her father on a cargo hauler. The girl, Bailey, lived a happy life with her father. He was a successful cargo hauler and the two of them enjoyed their life on the small ship. One day Bailey's father met a beautiful half Nietzschean woman Darsey. Darsey had two daughters from a previous marriage, Dominique and Camilla. But her husband had divorced her because she failed to produce male offspring. She married Bailey's father but only a few months later he died in a bar fight on a planet._
    
    _               Bailey was very sad, she stayed locked in her room on the ship for days after they received the news. The whole family grieved and the ship remained docked there till the docking pay ran out and they had to leave because they where out of money. _
    
    _               Darsey while beautiful and cunning knew nothing about hauling cargo, filling out and maintaining service contracts or even basic ship maintenance. Young Bailey was left with the duties of running the ship. Soon they where hauling cargo again but with little profits as Darsey, _
    
    _Dominique and Camilla only sat in the galley and made demands of Bailey; clean the floors, fix the drive, order new parts little greasy monkey, for that was all they called Bailey these days little greasy monkey. The years past and Darsey beauty faded and Bailey grew into a lovely woman, if you looked under all the grease. _
    
    _               One day they where docking at a large spaceport looking for new clinics when the ruler of the Tatasue quadrant came by. His ship had broken down and was in need of a mechanic. He also was in need of a bride of his son who was traveling with him and strongly resented arranged marriages that should have died out the same time as the common wealth. Darsey struck up a conversation with him about her lovely daughters would produce wonderful offspring for the family. After the ruler had offered to see these daughter after he had found a mechanic Darsey said that he could barrow hers to fix his ship. "Oh Grease Monkey," she called, and Bailey came running from the pool table where she had been winning the money of all the suckers that had bet against her. She was introduced to the ruler and after much haggling agreed to fix his slipdrive for a small fee, half up front of course._
    
    _               Bailey crawled around the ruler's ship and soon was banging on the pipes working to get it running again. After a while she was greeted by a teenage boy dressed in spotless clothes and a band new tool belt around his waist. She politely informed him to get out of her way and continued working. He continued to follow her around for the course of the day. _
    
    _               After a while she told him to go away or get his head smashed in. He muttered something about wanting to learn how to repair the drive so he could fix it in the future. She agreed if he would shut-up stand back and not talk unless talked to. He did as he was told and when she was done the two of them sat on the dock of the ship drinking coffee covered in 'ship puke.' She was laughing and enjoying herself when a maid of the large ship stubble by. She yelled at them to get back to work, but when she caught sight of the boy she apologized and left. He stubble over his words for an explanation but Bailey stopped him, "she in a pile for yellin' at the boss's kid." A smile lit up the boys face at the discovery of his secret and he laughed. "Not great at hiding your true colors boy," she said with a grin. _
    
    _               He just said a simple "you try it sometime."_
    
    _               "I will be a poor haulers daughter till the day I die, nothing more and the divine forbid nothing less."_
    
    _               "Not if I can have my way." With that the boy took Bailey's hand and led her deep within the ship. He called on a few of his personal servants and left to go speak with his father. When he returned the maids had finished their work and he lead Bailey into the dinning hall of them ship and up to the head table where the ruler was speaking with Darsey. Bailey tried not to make a face when she saw Darsey wearing a dress that must have cost their last to hauls to buy. "Father I would like to introduce you to the women I would love to be my bride."_
    
    _               The ruler took Bailey hand and escorted her to the table. "And to whom may I call to ask their permission for my son to have your hand?"_
    
    _"My father is dead along with my mother, but even so I am my own women."_
    
    _               "Strong will you are, fine then you may marry my soon, Grease Monkey, you clean up well but it only worked to show the beauty you always carried on the inside. Some," he said turning to Darsey, "can never really hide their true nature." And with that Bailey left her life as a hauler's daughter behind and became the wife of a ruler who still managed to fix slipstreams in her spare time. The End,_
    
                   Kris whispered as she brushed a stray hair out of Harper's face. It was weird seeing her big brother so weak like this, but she also knew he would recover, she hoped.


	6. when dreams become nightmares R

Rain-I named her Brenna after one of my friends from high school.  I was web surfing looking for an Irish name for my civil war reenacting (long story) and I found the name.  It just was too prefect of a meaning so I changed the spelling.  I've never heard of anyone named it either.

Kris Disclaimer-Kris is purely fictional.  I say this cause my friend Kristin saw the name and started freaking that I was writing about her.  The dream is hard to explain but is a image I have had before it was edited a little bit and it is dark and not critical to the story but I think it gives some insight into her character

WARNING-Kris maybe younger but she is not a happy character, be warned this chapter is dark and kris has many skeletons that she hides

~~~*~~~

Will I lose my dignity?

Will someone care?

Will I wake tomorrow,

from this nightmare?

Will I? Rent

~~~*~~~

            _Kris stood in the dark alley holding Edward.  She held him closer as she felt a knot form in her stomach and knew someone or something was behind her.  She wanted to run but she couldn't.  The person be hide her was more then just a figure, it was a force that she could feel ensnaring her with just its presence.  _

_She wanted nothing more to escape this place, and get away from this unknown thing, but she couldn't even seem to move to kick back or spin around and see this dark figure that was filling her whole being with terror.  Her stomach was continued to churn, she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to comfort her self.  The force of the figure continued to grow and she felt her self falling to her knees the force was now crushing her.  She wrapped her arms tighter around her and pulled her knees to her chest.  She couldn't seem to get small enough and no matter how small she got she still felt the figure crushing her.  The pain was too much; she felt this crushing weight on her chest.  She couldn't breathe; this thing was killing her without ever laying a hand on her._

Kris snapped her head up with a gasp, the scene was gone.  She took several deep breaths trying to clam down.  She stood up, Shay is still sleeping.  He always could sleep through anything.  Kris continued taking deep breaths trying to calm her breathing.  Just a dream she kept thinking, although she hadn't felt herself fall asleep.  She must have been more tired then she thought.  Or maybe it was sitting down for so long next to Shay's bed.  

She popped up out of the chair, not wanting to fall asleep again and paced the small room trying to erase the scene from her head.  Her stomach was still doing flips and she wanted to curl up in the bed above Shay and go to sleep and escape the thoughts racing through her head.  But if she slept then she would go back to the dream.  Frustration filled her till she was unable to stay in the small room.  She left and started wandering the ship.

She wandered up and down the hallway.  The Urber was snoring in the quarters down the hallway.  Kris kept in a laugh; the great warrior gave away his position perfectly with his nostrils.  She walked away from the snores of the Urber and roar of the engines that filled the small ship.  The steady movement was barely noticeable but Kris still felt it under her feet.   She wondered what it was like to travel across the galaxies everyday in a ship.  Shay had done it for years, but she had stayed on the planet, trapped.  The stars always held freedom for her but her fears seemed to have followed her here.  She walked down a ramp and into the cockpit.  She gasped at the sight and the kicked herself for the noise she had made.  But her years of training and fighting for surreal fell as she thought about where she was.  She really was here, among the stars.  They where so close, she walked up to the view port and stared at them going by.  Timidly she put her hand to the window; she was here, among the stars, among her dreams.  A single tear fell down her cheek, she hadn't cried since she was on earth and this tear remained alone with none to follow it.  Kris had become too tough to cry.  Only weak girls cried and she was never weak, to be weak was to be helpless and Kris had made a vow as a child to never be helpless again.

_~~~*~~~_

_I can't control my density_

_I trust my soul,_

_My only goal is just to live._

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

_-Rent_

_~~~*~~~_

_kris__ pics… drawn a while ago… I might work on them later _

__


End file.
